Truth of Nevermore
by Taye.Tyme98
Summary: What would've happened if instead of Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg got sucked into Nevermore…and were stranded there? Here's your answer: The Truth. Will saying the truth keep their friendship? Or does it kill them both…..and the team?


_**Heyyyyy! I know I haven't been updating but trust me I will soon.**_

Truth of Nevermore

Genre: Humor/Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Drama

Summary: What would've happened if instead of Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg got sucked into Nevermore…and were stranded there? Here's your answer: The Truth. Will saying the truth keep their friendship? Or does it kill them both…..and the team?

**Prologue**

"_What do you think you're doing?_" Robin hissed as he narrow eyed Cyborg, who broke the most deathly girl in the whole world's bedroom door.

Raven.

Cyborg peeked inside the room, "I'm trying to find Rae because _SOMEONE_," He turned to Robin, "Had to ruin the Sunday Sundaes Party!"

Robin stepped back against the wall as Cyborg cracked his knuckles, getting ready to beat him up, again.

As Cyborg began punching Robin in the face, Robin remembered why he deserved this.

_Flashback_

_ Robin and Raven walked inside the tower, hand in hand. They had just came back from a date, or a 'Leader Meeting', as they told Starfire who liked Robin as well._

_ As they entered the Common Room, Raven noticed Starfire and immediately let go of Robin's hand. Robin glanced at Raven with questioning eyes as Starfire flew over to the two supers._

_ "Hello friends!" Starfire squealed as she shoved them to the island in the kitchen, "You are late for the party of the sundaes of Sunday!"_

_ Beast Boy grabbed to bowls. Then he went to the freezer and pulled out two ice cream tubs, "Soy or Reg.?"_

_ Robin almost answered the question before Beast Boy could finish, "Regular. Please, Beast Boy, regular, 100%, milk ice cream. No soy. Got it?" Beast Boy huffed as he faced Raven, waiting for an answer._

_ "I'll eat soy for you, Beast Boy." Raven blinked as Beast Boy took her hand and literally cried tears, "Thank you, Rae. Thank you for saving the cows out there who are being slaved to give out their milk to people WHO DON'T CARE." Cyborg belched as he was sitting on the couch._

_ "That was some gooooooooooood eatin'!" Cyborg smirked as he flipped channels, "Cows are good."_

_ "Whatever. What are you guy's toppings?"_

_ Raven gasped as she stared at Robin. He asked, "What?"_

_ Raven started to touch Robin's hair, "I think…I think Silkie vomited on your head."_

_ "WHAT?" Robin screamed as he sprinted to the bathroom. During that time, Raven used her powers to switch the identical bowls full of ice cream. Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed as Star kept asking questions._

_ "Please, Raven. Why did you-!" Raven used her powers to shut her up, "Shh!" Raven whispered, "I'm letting Robin try my ice cream as he refused to eat some. No telling, okay?" Star nodded._

_ Robin came back into the Common Room with his hair drenched with water. But his hair dried faster than usual because he was steamed._

_ He sarcastically laughed at Raven, "Haha, very funny."_

_ Raven grabbed a spoon and stabbed it into her newly switched ice cream, "Yeah. It was."_

_ "You knew that was from that kid at the park!"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, I know. It was an 'accident'." Raven used finger quotes._

_ Robin grabbed some whipped cream, "Whatever." He spattered the cream all over in the bowl, sloppily adding fudge, chocolate chips, rainbow sprinkles, Oreos, peanut butter chips, strawberries, bananas and finally…_

_ Tons of caramel cubes._

_ Starfire stared at the masterpiece, "Why, friend, do you have the lots of the caramel, as you say it is called?"_

_ Robin folded his arms, "I don't eat caramel. It's disgusting."_

_ Cyborg walked over to the rest of the gang, "Well, that's not what your sundae says."_

_ Robin sat down and started to eat. As Raven finished adding whipped cream, Reese's Cups, hot fudge and hot peanut butter sauce, Robin spat out his ice cream and yelled, "Beast Boy! I told you no soy!"_

_ Beast Boy raised his hands in innocence, "I didn't do it, dude. I swear to meat I did not do it!"_

_ Cyborg snapped at Beast Boy, "Don't you ever swear to meat!"_

_ "Yeah, because YOU did it!"_

_ "No! Man, I cross my heart and hope tofu will be destroyed that I didn't do it, Rob!"_

_ Beast Boy screamed, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"_

_ Cyborg screamed back, "NOT UNTIL TOFU DIES!"_

_ The two were screaming at each other until Starfire yelled, "QUIET PLEASE!" Her eyes were glowing._

_ Don't mess with the girl when her eyes glow._

_ Cy and BB turned their backs to each other and stopped bickering until they realized and hissed, "Because STAR DID IT!"_

_ Starfire's eyes stopped glowing as she shook her head no, "I did not do the switching of the ice creams, friends. So please, stop accusing each other! If we keep doing this, over every situation we create and or have, we might and, determining by the results now, will end up doing the 'splitting up' of the team."_

_ Everyone else just blinked at Starfire blankly as the American Flag background her._

_ She continued, "We must not split up! We are the Teen Titans, we solve other humans' problems, as well as our own. But in order for that we have to PREVENT them! We are the heroes! If we cause the problems and make them worse, we might as well become the Villains!"_

_ After Starfire ended her speech, everybody continued to what they were doing: Cy and BB bickering, Robin freaking out about the ice cream, and Raven rubbing her chakra from the annoyance of the team._

_ "I did it, Robin." Raven admitted._

_ "What? I can't believe you would do something this stupid! You are so immature." Robin huffed at Raven, causing all the commotion to stop._

_ Beast Boy spoke up for Raven, "C'mon, dude. She was just trying to have some fun. It looked like you weren't happy when you came in."_

_ "Do I look happy now?"_

_ "No…but-."_

_ "Then shut up. And you," Robin pushed Raven violently to the counter, "You humiliated me! You are the most stupid person I have ever met. You are so immature! Switching ice creams, what were you thinking?"_

_ Raven blocked him from her face, "I just thought…!"_

_ "You thought nothing!" Robin was about to push her again, he was hit by Cy's Sonic Cannon. _

_ Cyborg grabbed Robin by his collar and whispered coldly, "Don't ever talk to her like that." And threw him out the window. Raven ran behind Cyborg and yelled at Robin, _

_ "It's over! I hate you."_

_End Flashback_

Cyborg finished Robin with a final kick in the stomach, "Don't mess with her again. Got it?"

Robin limped into Raven's room to her dresser, "Got *cough* it." He looked on the dresser. It didn't have a huge mirror like other dressers but on it was a very detailed personal mirror.

He looked in it. In his reflection, he saw bruises and blood all over his face. _Cy's very protective of Raven, _he thought, _because of her being like his little sister…_

Cyborg turned around, "Robin! Look out!"

A black magical hand came out of the mirror Robin held and grabbed him, trying to force him inside the mirror. Cyborg grabbed Robin's legs as they were both too weak and were sucked into the mirror, which now was on the floor.

Cy came to from passing out from the portal. He looked about, then panicked and started to shake Robin, "Robin! Robin wake up!"

Robin startled, "CARAMEL!" he screamed while waking up from his dream.

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow, "What were you just dreaming about?"  
Robin looked about frantically, "Not about caramel, that's for sure!"

Awkward Silence….

"Uhh," Robin voice cracked, "Where are we?"

Cyborg's head dropped, "I don't know, Rob." Robin's eyes widened.

"I don't know."


End file.
